movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleeping Cat Beauty/Transcript
(One lovely afternoon, Everyone entered the Squirrel Theater) (to see what feature was going to play) (Sign says Sleeping Cat Beauty) (ready to play) (The stage sets up) (like magic) (The cast gets on their costumes) (and gets ready for action) Rocky (Looks a the script): Hiccups? Is that all? Wha... Where's the rest? (seems puzzled) Sawyer: You're looking at it. Rocky: Aw. I thought this was a musical. We're suppose to sing and dance. Aren't we? Danny: Well, it's about love. And it's me and Danny. Sawyer. Rocky: Maybe I could dance this a little bit. Danny: Ha! Me and Sawyer dance a lot. (Rocky does a little dance): See? Danny: Not bad. Best dancing. https://drive.google.com/open?id=10f72tum5qQl3Q09QKI69YpWBUcU9_mBI (Kitty gets on her fairy dress) (and as Tia does the same) Kitty: Hannah. Where's Hannah? Kitty: She's coming as soon as she gets her dress on. Ahem. Tia: She's coming as soon as she gets her dress on. Kitty: You know this is a Sleeping Beauty play. Tia: Because this is what we're doing to entertain everyone. Hannah: There we go. (Hannah has her fairy dress on) Kitty: Tia, This is not gonna be the 1959 one completely. Tia: But is different and similar. Kitty: Oh, Trust me, Tia. Hannah: And since we're going to entertain by doing plays, they'll be impressed and let Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Little John, Lady Kluck, and Skippy Rabbit be with us on spoof traveling more often. Tia: Who knows? Hannah: We'll see what happens. Stephen Squirrelsky: Quiet everyone. Quiet. This fairy tale play is ready to start. Sandy: This'll be the best performance for everyone to see. Stephen Squirrelsky: Lights... Sandy: Camera... Stephen Squirrelsky: Aaaaaction. Sandy: Go! Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello everyone and welcome to the Squirrel Theater of Squirrelsville. For 2 years, We had been movie spoof traveling for quite a long time, But we decided to give you a special performance here today in this theater. And now we give you Sleeping Cat Beauty. Sandy: And if we're going to do spoof traveling, here is the first performance of Sleepy Cat Beauty. (Crowd cheered) (and clapped) (Curtains open) (and the film plays) Psy: (clears throat) Once upon a time in a far away kingdom far away, There lived a king and a queen named King Isaac and Queen Gypsy. For years they long last to have a kid for their own and they're dream was succeeded. A girl kitten was born and they named her Brianna. (the story begins) Psy: Yes. She was very pretty and they filled her life with sunshine. Then a great holiday was made, That everyone around the country can be welcome to the princess. That's how it began in the joyful day. (the story continues) (Song began) Chorus: Joyfully now to our princess we come, Bringing gifts and all good wishes, too, We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the Princess Brianna! All of her subjects adore her! (song plays on) Chorus: Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the Princess Brianna! (song continues) Health to the princess, Wealth to the princess, Long live the princess Brianna! Hail Brianna! Hail Brianna! Health to the princess, Chorus: Wealth to the Princess, Long live the Princess Brianna! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the Princess Brianna! All: Hooray! Psy: Everyone gathered at the throne room where the celebration is at. And good King Isaac and Queen Gypsy welcomed some honored guesses. (some guests arrive) (Trumpet blows) (as they approach) Butch: The royal majesty. King Ramses and Prince Albert. (the heroes come) Psy: Ramses present Albert to Princess Brianna. And I think he could like her very much. (Albert is seen) (Trumpet blows) (a fanfare) Butch: Their most honored and excellentsies, The Three Fairies. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. (the fairies appear) (They came over) (to see the baby) Tia: Oh. Kitty: Wow. Hannah: The little darling. Tia: So sweet she is. Tabby-Cat Sisters: Your Majesty. Tia: Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less. Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty. (POOF) (like magic) Kitty: Dear princess, My gift shall be the gift of song. Choir: One gift, beauty rare, Full of sunshine in her hair, Lips that shame the red red rose, she’ll walk with springtime wherever she goes. (POOF) (like magic) Hannah: Sweet princess. My gift shall be... (POOF) (Wind blows) (harder) (and whistles loudly) (Thomas gasps) (Duchess gasps) Tia: Uh oh. Kitty: Oh dear. Tia: Gosh. (Thunderclaps) (rain pours down) (Dionna appears) (snickering evilly) Kitty: Why, It's Maleficent. Hannah: What does she want here? Tia: Shh... Dionna: So, I'm just upset that you didn't let me come here. A celebration of the new princess. Hannah: You weren’t wanted! Dionna: What?! What did you say? Hannah: Uh, nothing. Dionna: You know my rules, Never ever say that to me again or you'll get it good! Hannah: Yes, Maleficent. We'll never say that line again. Well, it was only mentioned to illustrate the differences... in your royal managerial approaches. Maleficent: As you can see, I should give her a gift from me. Whoops. Whoops. Dionna: As you can see, I should give her a gift from me. (crowd gasps) Dionna: As you can see, She be more beautiful when she grows up and beloved by all of you who know him. But beware, When her 16th year comes, She touch the spindal of the spinning wheel and die. (crowd gulps) Duchess: Oh no! Thomas O'Malley: Don't do that! (Dionna laughs evilly) Duchess: Oh, that terrible woman. Thomas: Seize that pony! (the animals charge) (Dionna disappears) (with a loud POOF!) Tia: Please your majesty. Merryweather still has her gift to give her. Thomas O'Malley: Then, she can undo this fearful curse? Hannah: No. No. Tia: Maleficent’s powers are far too great. Kitty: Go on. Do it. Hannah: Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch’s trick, a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death, but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you’ll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love’s kiss the spell shall break. (POOF) Choir: For true love conquers all. Psy: But Isaac was still afraid about her daughter's death in the future and so every spinning wheel in the kingdom was collected and burned up and was done. Tia: Oh, silly fiddle faddle! Kitty: Now relax. It'll be fine. Hannah: Well, a bonfire won’t stop Maleficent. Tia: I know it won't. But what will? Reason with her? Kitty: She's not that all bad. Tia: Oh, yes, she can. Hannah: Oh, I hate that pony. I won't let it happen. Kitty: Same here. Tia: There's gotta be a way to stop her. There is. Hannah: Yes, but how? Tia: I'll turn her into a flower. Kitty: A flower? Hannah: Maleficent? Kitty: Turned into a flower? Tia: No. The Princess. Kitty: Oops. Sorry. Hannah: Princess into a flower? Kitty: What will everyone say if they see it? Tia: You see? A flower won't prick a finger. Kitty: Oh. What else would prick a finger? Tia: Can't you see? She'll be safe for good. Kitty: Oh yes. Right. My mistake. Hannah: Until Maleficent sends her frost. Kitty: Exactly. Tia: Yeah.... Oh dear. Kitty: Goodness. Tia: She's right. She always ruined my nice flowers and she suspect us that we're doing something to her. Kitty: Of course. Hannah: Then what won't she suspect? Kitty: I'm not sure. Hannah: Well, She knows everything. Tia: Oh, but she doesn’t, dear. Maleficent doesn’t know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don’t think she’s really very happy. Ahem. Kitty: Oh, but she doesn’t, dear. Maleficent doesn’t know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don’t think she’s really very happy. Tia: Wait, I got it now. I know just the plan that she'll never suspect. Okay, We got to plan it carefully. We'll take her to our cottage in the woods, But the King and Queen will upject. But when we explain, It's the only way. Hannah: Explain what? Tia: About the three maids taking care of her. Hold still. (POOF) (like magic) (They look at the mirror) (and gasp) Hannah: Goodness. Kitty: You mean, we, us? Tia: Yes. Hannah: We're the maids? Tia: Yes. All: Oh. Tia: We're gonna watch over her. Kitty: To make sure no-one hurts her. Hannah: Well, Yeah. But we have to feed it and... Kitty: By giving it the right things we find. Hannah: And we have our magic too. Kitty: Yeah. To transform anything into good things. Tia: What?! No, No, No! No magic. I'll take those wands right now. Oh, And better get rid of those wings too. Hannah: You mean live like mortals for 16 years? Tia: Yup. Hannah: Now, we don’t know how. We’ve never done anything without magic. Tia: And that's why Maleficent will never suspect. Hannah: But who’ll wash, and cook? Tia: All of us. Kitty: Oh. Tia: Give it to me now. Kitty: Okay. Tia: Come on now. We gotta tell the majesties at once. Kitty: With pleasure. (They went to the majesties) (to tell them) Psy: And so the King and Queen watch their hearts as their daughter left that night. (the journey begins) (Tabby-Cat Sisters left the castle) (taking the King and Queen's daughter with them) Psy: And many sad and lonely years had past for the castle. But when Brianna's 16 birthday came, The kingdom began to rejoice. But everyone knew that as long as Maleficent domaned the Forbidden Mountain, Thundered with her wrath and frustration. Her evil propersy has not yet been fullfilled. (the story goes on) (At the Forbidden Mountain) (However) Dionna: It's incredible! 16 years and not a trace on her! She couldn't been banish in the thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere? Changeling 1: Yeah, yeah, everywhere. We all did. Changeling 2: Yeah Yeah. Dionna: But what about the town, the forests, the mountains? Changeling: Yeah. We searched mountains and the forest and the houses, And the... Let me see. And all the cradles. Dionna: Cradle? Changeling 3: Yeah, yeah, every cradle. Dionna: Cradle! Did you hear that my pet? All these years, They've been looking for a baby. (Laughs) (Changelings laugh) Dionna: Fools! (Changelings gasp) Dionna: Idiots! Imbeciles! (Changelings grin) (BOOM!) (Changelings escape) (CRASH, BLAM, BIFF!) (Changelings depart) (Dionna sighs) Dionna: Oh, they’re hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. (The Raven sighs) Dionna: My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me. (Raven flies off) (to find out what's wrong) Isabelle: This is really lovely. Sylvester: I'm impressed. Psy: And so for sixteen that past, The forest had changed when the Princess was still hidden. In the cottage of the woods, The fairies' plan was going well and they named her Blue Belle. (the story continues) (Sawyer was seen) (humming a tune) Psy: On her 16th birthday, The fairies planned a party to surprise her. (Sawyer hums more) Tia: This dress will be perfect. Kitty: Wow. (Sawyer is seen) (Sawyer dances) Hannah: That dress is perfect to make. Tia: Nice. Tia: Now, The bottom dress will be white and the top can be blue. Kitty: Exactly. Hannah: And? Kitty: The ribbons can be yellow. Tia: And for a pretty touch, A cape that is blue on the back and red inside with a dash of fur strip on the bottom. Kitty: Yeah. Great idea. Hannah: Let's make it sparkle too. Kitty: With pleasure. Sawyer: So, What are you girls up to? All: Up to? Hannah: Up to? Tia: Up to? Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we… Hannah: We want you to pick some berries. Tia: That’s it, berries! Kitty: Lots of berries. Sawyer: But I picked berries yesterday. Tia: But we need more then that. Kitty: Lots, lots more. Hannah: Now don't go too far. Sawyer: I promise. Tia: And don't talk to strangers. Sawyer: Alright. All: Bye bye. (Sawyer leaves) Hannah: I wonder if she suspect. Tia: Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised! Hannah: Her dress will be beautiful. Kitty: And a marvelous surprise. Tia: With a big birthday party. Kitty: And a real one too. Hannah: I'll get the wands. Tia: Yes, you … the wands? Kitty: Oh no. Tia: No magic! And not yet. Hannah: But the sixteen years are almost over. We should go back into our fairy forms. Tia: Like I said before, we can't use magic yet. Hannah: But we'll make a mess without them. Tia: Not if you're careful, that is. Kitty: I'm going to bake the cake. Tia: Great idea. Hannah: You? Tia: But how? Kitty: Just follow the recipe. Tia: And I'll do the dress. Hannah: No problem. Kitty: It's simple. Hannah: But you can't sew and she's never baked. Tia: Because we need some instructions. Hannah: But I still think we should use magic. Tia: I told you. Not yet. (She puts a white cloth over Hannah) (and blinds her) Hannah: Oh man. (sighs with worry) (Tia cuts a circle) (open) Kitty: Flours, 3 cups. (3 cups of flour appear) Hannah: What's that for? Kitty: That's for the feet to go through. Hannah: No sparkle. Tia: Oh, lovely shade, isn’t it. Hannah: But sparkles makes it more lovely and beautiful. Tia: Now, listen. Remember what I said. Hannah: What you say? Gees. (Hannah mumbling) (and unable to speak) Kitty: 2 eggs, Fold them gently. (2 eggs appear) (She folds them) (together) (CRACK) (SPLASH) (Hannah mumbling): I can't breathe! (tries to breathe) (Hannah mumbling): Let me outta here! (tries to break free) (POP) (she's free) Hannah: It's too big. (tries to see) Kitty: Now yest. One tsp. Tsp? Hannah: One teaspoon. Tia: One teaspoon, of course. Kitty: Thanks. Tia: It's a pleasure. Kitty: Si. Tia: Gee. She's really old. Hannah: Or very young. Hannah: It's just like yesterday we brought her here. Kitty: Oui. Tia: Just a tiny baby. Why Hannah. Kitty: Same here. Tia: Whatever is the matter? Hannah: After the day, She'll be a princess and we won't have any Blue Belle. Kitty: Goodness. Tia: Now, Now. We know all these days have to come. Kitty: Same here. Tia: After all, We had her quite a long time. (Sighs) Kitty: Correct. Tia: Oh, Good grief! We're acting like meanies. Come on, She'll be back before we get started. Kitty: That's right. Psy: Then meanwhile with Belle who was in the woods. (Sawyer is still seen) (Sawyer hums a tune) (to herself) (Bird whistles) (a tune) (Sawyer hums along) (with the bird's whistling) (Owl hoots) (along) (Sawyer and the animals walked along) (singing a tune) Psy: When she was humming, Her voice can be heard by Prince Albert. (Prince Albert hears the voice singing) Danny: You hear that Samson? Beautiful. What is it? Come on, Let's found it out. (Samson obeys) Danny: For an extra bucket of oats? (Samson nods) Danny: And a few carrots? (Samson agrees) Danny: Hup boy! (Samson goes) (They went to find the voice) (on who it was) (They kept riding along) (to their goal) (Until) (suddenly) Danny: Whoa! (stopping) (SPLASH) (coughing and spluttering) (Crowd laugh) (with joy) (Samson looks at Danny) (and gasps) Danny: No carrots. (Samson grins) (Back with Sawyer, Song begins) (as she sings) Sawyer: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird has a someone To sing to, sweet things to, A gay little love melody I wonder, I wonder, I wonder if my heart keeps singing, Will my song go winging To someone, who'll find me And bring back a love song to me. (sings onward) (Song begins) Sawyer: (sighs) How they treat me like a child? (owl hoots) Sawyer: By Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. They don't want me to meet anyone. (animals gasp) Sawyer: But you know what? I fooled them. I had. I had someone I met. (animals gulp) Owl: Who? Who? (the animals smile) Sawyer: A prince he was brave and tall and so handsome. (the animals chuckle) Sawyer: We dance all the time, Until he takes me in his arms... (the animals laugh) Sawyer: And then... (the animals cheer) Sawyer: I wake up. Sawyer: Yes. It's only in my dreams. (the animals are upset) Sawyer: But if you dream more then one, It sure to come true. (seems impressed) (A squirrel saw something) (And it gets the birds and owl over to see it) (and what they think of it) (They whisper the plan) (to get an idea) (Two rabbits followed along) (with the idea in progress) Sawyer: You know Samson? Something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it's a mystery of a spirit. (Samson nods) (Then he gasps and neighs) (with alarm) Danny: Huh? Hey! Stop! (goes in pursuit) (The animals ran off with his stuff) (and hid) (Owl began to be as the dream prince) (who came alive) (Back with Sawyer) (who was waiting) Sawyer: Huh? Oh. (gasps) Sawyer: Why, It's my dream prince. Oh, Your highness. (seems delighted) Sawyer: You know I'm not suppose to talk to strangers, But we met before. (seems puzzled) (Song begins) (as Sawyer goes to sing) Sawyer: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam Yet I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream (song plays) (Danny peeks) (to see what's going on) Sawyer: (hums) But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once (Danny gasps) Danny: The way you did once upon a dream. Sawyer: Oh? Danny: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Sawyer: Oh, at that moment, you said you'd be a stranger to me. Danny: But I'm not. We met before. Sawyer: Why, so we have. Danny: Cause you said so yourself. Once Upon a Dream. Sawyer: So that's why. Danny: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam Chorus: And I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you’ll do. You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream. (Song ends) Danny: Who are you, what’s your name? Sawyer: My name? Well... Oh no, I can't. Danny: But when will I see you again? Sawyer: Goodbye. Never. Danny: Never? Tomorrow? Evening? Sawyer: Uh, Maybe someday. Danny: Like at the cottage? Sawyer: At night. In the cottage in the woods. Follow the brook to it. Danny: My pleasure. Psy: So Brianna ran back to the cottage and later back in the cottage, The fairies complete their work. But maybe. (Sawyer flees) (Kitty hums) (a tune) Kitty: There. (finishes doing the cake) Kitty: Whoops. (sees it in a mess) Kitty: Well, What do you think of it? Tia: Looks wonderful. But a bit messy. And is about to fall apart. (Hannah sighs in frustration) (and with confusion) Kitty: Yeah. Of course it should be more thick after it's baked. Tia: Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress? Kitty: Uh... It's too big for Belle and doesn't like in the page. Tia: Not good enough and the right size, yes? Kitty: Are we right, Merryweather? Hannah: I think so, but I can't see a thing. (She snarls in anger) Hannah: This dress is annoying me. Kitty: What? Hannah: Get it off of me, please! Tia: Okay. Hannah: Good. Hannah: This is the last straw. I think we outta think of Belle to what she'll think of this big mess. This is what I thought for a long time, We're gonna use magic now. Tia: Now, don't start that again. Kitty: Flora, I'm afraid she's right. We made a mess. Tia: And you want it to get fixed. Hannah: Here are the wands, Good as new. Tia: Now remember to be careful with them. (They close the doors) (and shut them tight) (Closed all the window) (and locked them tight) Hannah: Come on Bucket, Mop, Broom. Flora says clean up the room. (Bucket, Mop, and Broom come alive) Tia: Now to make a lovely dress to fit the fair princess. (goes to make a lovely dress for the fair princess to wear) Kitty: Eggs, Flour and Yest. Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll do the candles. (the ingredients do what Kitty says) (Broom sweeps up) (and as mop soaks the floor) (Dress is almost complete) (and done) (Cake was made) (and accomplished) Hannah: Oh no. No sparkle? Let it sparkle. (POOF) (like magic) (Tia gasps in shock) (when she sees the sight) Tia: Merryweather! Unsparkle it. (POOF!) (like magic) Hannah: Let it sparkle. (POOF!) Tia: Oh! Unsparkle. (POOF!) Hannah: Sparkle. (She accidentally made Tia sparkle) (POOF!) (Hannah giggles in glee) Tia: Very funny. (POOF) Tia: Ha-ha! Take that. Hannah: Oof! Huh? Tia: Voila. (laughs) (They fight with magic) (POOF!) (Magic goes up the chimney) (POOF!) (Raven saw it) (and gasped) (He flies to the cottage) (to see what's happening) (POOF) (POOF!) Hannah: Take that! Tia: Have this! Hannah: Hiya! Tia: Ho ho! (The dress gets messed up) (into different colors) (Tia and Hannah gasps) (in shock) (Tia groans) Tia: Oohhh! Now look what you’ve done! (Sawyer hums a tune) (the cats gasp) Hannah: It's Belle. Tia: We'd better do something about her dress. (Tia fixes it up) Tia: Voila. (POOF!) (They hide) Hannah: (whisper) Sparkle. (POOF) Tia: Oh no! Who let the mop running? (thinks) Hannah: (gasps) Stop mop. (POOF) (It falls to the floor) (and with a SPLAT!) Tabby-Cat Sisters: Phew. (everything stops) (Sawyer came in as the Raven peeks) (and gasp) Tabby-Cat Sisters: Surprise! Surprise! (Sawyer gasps with delight) Kitty: Happy Birthday! Tia: Here's your gifts! Sawyer: Oh wow! My birthday gifts! Cool! Thanks girls! Tia: This is your princess life now. Sawyer: Nice birthday cake! And my dress looks wonderful! Even my presents are sweet! Kitty: I knew it. Sawyer: And you'll be nice to meet him. Kitty: Him? Hannah: A stranger? Tia: How could you? Kitty: Where is he? Sawyer: He's not a stranger, We met before. Tia: You have? Hannah: Where? Sawyer: Once upon a dream! (She sings) Sawyer: I know you, I walked with you, once upon a dream… Tia: You're in love with a man? Oh dear. Kitty: Goodness. Hannah: It's impossible. Sawyer: How could I marry a prince, I’d have to be… Kitty: A princess. That's what you are. You're really Brianna. Sawyer: Oh, I almost forgot, maybe I am a princess. (Raven gasps and grins) Sawyer: That means I'm going back to my dad, right? Tia: Yes. At the castle. Sawyer: Oh dear. This can't be. I can't believe it. No way. You can't take me back there. (Raven flies away) Tia: Oh, But I'm awful sorry. You shouldn't see that man again. Sawyer: Oh dear. Now I know what you mean. This is awful. (She ran away) (and went into her room) Hannah: And we thought she would be very happy. Sawyer: (sighs) The fairies did try to warn me, but I didn't listen. Tia: Was it something I said? (Kitty and Hannah looked at her firmly) Tia: Oh, right, so sorry, guys. Now I know that the Princess feels we have let her down. Psy: Poor Brianna, Guess the fairies can't help it about the man she met. Then later back at the castle, King Isaac was waiting for her daughter to return, But there was no sign of her yet. (King Isaac seems puzzled) Thomas: No sign of her yet, Ramses. Top Cat: Course not. Good half hour ‘till sunset. a bite Ah, excellent bird! Oh now, come on, wake up, battle’s over, girl’s as good as here. Thomas: I'm sorry, Ramses. After 16 years of worrying, Never knowing... Top Cat: The past, all in the past. (Claps) Top Cat: Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for sixteen years. (Pours) Top Cat: Here, to the future! (Raccoon nods) Thomas: Yes. To the future. Top Cat: Skumps! Thomas: Skumps. Top Cat: Skumps! Thomas: Skumps. Top Cat: A toast to this night Thomas: The outlook is rosy. Top Cat: The future is bright, (Rocky plays guitar) Both: Our children will marry, Our kingdom's unite. Skumps, Skumps, Skumps! Top Cat: Ah, excellent vintage. And now, to the new home, eh? (Rocky hiccups) Thomas: New home? Top Cat: Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, eh? Thomas: Well, I suppose in time. Top Cat: Of course. To the home! Skumps! Thomas: Skumps. Top Cat: A toast to the home Thomas: When grand of my father in a palace in Rome. Top Cat: Let me fill up your glass, That glass was all foam. Both: Skumps, Skumps, Skumps! Top Cat: The plans! (Rocky dances until a string snaps): Oh! Oh, Sorry. (He pulls out a scroll) Top Cat: Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really. Thomas: You mean you're building it already? Top Cat: Built, man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow. Thomas: Tomorrow? But, Ramses, They're not yet married. Top Cat: Take care of that tonight. To the wedding! Thomas: Now wait a second, Please. I didn't see my daughter yet and you're taking her away from me. (Rocky fills the guitar up with wine) Top Cat: Getting my Prince Albert? Thomas: Yeah, But... Top Cat: Want to see our grandchildren, don’t we? Thomas: Yeah, But... Top Cat: There’s no time to lose! Getting on in years. To the wedding! (Rocky slurps the whine) (and gulps it) Thomas: Now try listen Ramses. Because Brianna knows nothing about all of this. Maybe it may come as quite a shock... Top Cat: Shock? My prince? A shock? What's wrong with him? Huh? Thomas: Nothing. I only meant that... Top Cat: Why, doesn’t your daughter like my son? Thomas: Ramses, Stop. Top Cat: I’m not so sure my son likes your daughter! Thomas: Now see here... Top Cat: I’m not so sure my grandchildren want you for a grandfather! Thomas: Why you stupid blasted hairball coughing pussycat! Top Cat: Unreasonable, pompous… a fish and holds it like a sword En garde, sir! Thomas: I warned you, Ramses! This means war! Top Cat: Face me! start to fight, fish against plate. then abruptly break into laughter (Fish bents) Top Cat: Oops. (They laugh in funniest) Top Cat: What's this all about anyway? Thomas: Nothing Ramses. Really nothing. Top Cat: The children are bound to fall in love with each other. Thomas: Exactly. As for our grandchildren, I ordered wood carvers to start working on the cradle tomorrow. Top Cat: Splendid! King size, of course. Thomas: Certainly. To the wood carver's gil... (HICCUP!) Thomas: What's that noise? (HICCUP!) (They hear a weird snoring) (and peer under the table) (Rocky sleeps) (and hiccups) Voice: His royal highness, Prince Albert! Top Cat: Albert? (Danny came in) Top Cat: Albert? Albert? Albert, hold, son. (Danny stops) Top Cat: Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can’t meet your future bride looking like that. Danny: I have better, Father. Top Cat: You met her? Danny: Once Upon a Dream. (Hums while dancing with Top Cat) Top Cat: Oh, stop it. Enough, so put me down. Now what's that all about? Danny: I met the girl. She wasn't really Brianna. I didn't get her name. She's a peasant girl. Top Cat: A peasant g-g-girl? You’re going to marry a… Why, Danny, you’re joking! Samson Isn’t he? shakes his head You can’t do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won’t have it! You’re a prince, and you’re going to marry a princess! Danny: Calm down. That's the past, This is my future now. Top Cat: Nowadays, I’m still the king, and I command you to come to your senses. Danny: And marry the girl I love. Top Cat: Exactly! Danny: Goodbye Father. Top Cat: Goodbye, father! Marry the girl you… (He gasps when Danny leaves) Top Cat: Wait, son! Stop! Don't go! Come back! Hang on! (Danny was gone) Top Cat: Oh dear. How will we ever find out? Psy: Guess Ramses doesn't understand. Then later, The fairies who are back in their fairy clothes was taking Brianna back to her home, The castle. But they're unaware of danger coming soon. (the fairies are unaware of trouble) (They came back to the castle) (and arrived) Tia: Shh. Kitty: Quiet. Hannah: We're here. Tia: Come along, now. (They enter the room) Tia: Alright in here. Kitty: Safe now. Tia: Bolt the doors and pull the drapes. Kitty: All clear. Hannah: Perfect. (Sawyer sits) Tia: And now, dear, if you’ll just sit here. This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty. (Sawyer sobs) (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Hannah: Why Belle. Kitty: What's wrong? Tia: Come, Let's leave her be. Kitty: Alright. Hannah: It's that boy she met. Tia: Now what'll we do? Kitty: Don't know. Tia: We must do something. Psy: Yeah. Because something awful happen then. (something awful happens) Dionna: Brianna. Brianna. (voice echoes) Dionna: Brianna. (voice continues to echo) (Sawyer looks) (and gasps) (She gets up) (and goes to follow the voice) Hannah: Ooooh. I can't believe she's gonna marry any ole prince. Kitty: Now, that’s not for us to decide, dear. (A secret passage opens) (up for Sawyer) Tia: What should we do to make her happy? Kitty: Tell her dad? Hannah: Why don't we? Tia: Maybe that'll her cheer up. (Hears something) Tia: Something's gone wrong. Kitty: What is it? Tia: We'd better go see it. Hannah: Maleficent! Tia: So that's who! Tabby-Cat Sisters: Belle! Belle! (gasps) (they go in pursuit) Kitty: Why did we leave her alone?! Tia: Because she needed peace and quiet, that's all. (Passage closes in on them) (as they try to get in) Isabella: Told you, Their plan never worked. Sylvester: What's going to happen now? (Sawyer kept following the light) (to see what it led) (Tabby-Cat Sisters tried to get through) (but weren't strong enough) Tia: Here. Kitty: Let's try it. (POOF) Hannah: Voila. (They entered) (to find Sawyer) Tabby-Cat Sisters: Belle! Belle! Belle, Where are you?! (they find her tracks) (Sawyer kept going) (to find her goal) Tia: Belle! Kitty: Wait! Hannah: Stop! (they go to stop Sawyer) (Sawyer followed the light into a room) (to see what was going on) (The light became a spinning wheel) (to Sawyer's surprise) Tia: Belle, No! Don't do it! (Sawyer can't hear) Hannah: Don't touch anything! (echoes) (Sawyer can't listen) Dionna: Touch the spindal. Touch it I say. (Sawyer obeys) (POOF!) (BOOM!) (She touches it) (JAB!) (Tabby-Cat Sisters gasps) (after an explosion is heard) (Dionna appears) Dionna: You poor, simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me! Me, the mistress of all evil! Well, here’s your precious princess! (Tabby-Cat Sisters gasps) (Dionna laughs) (And disappears) (POOF!) (Sawyer lies dead on the ground) (The Tabby Cat Sisters feel a little worried and sigh sadly) Tia: Belle. Kitty: Belle? Hannah: Oh no. Tia: Oh dear. Kitty: She's dead. Hannah: Maleficent did this to her. Tia: Oh. What have we done? It's all our fault. Kitty: What are we going to do? Crowd: Aaaaaaaw.... Hannah: She should have been with us all the time. (The sunset was setting) (across the land) Psy: Then meanwhile in the throne room... (at the throne room) Top Cat: Isaac. There's... Thomas O'Malley: Not yet. Top Cat: But it's about Albert. Thomas O'Malley: Oh, and the thing is, where is he? Top Cat: He's just left to the woods and didn't tell me about loving your daughter. Thomas O'Malley: I didn't know that. (Trumpet blows) (as the fanfare plays) Butch: The sun had set, Be ready to welcome your princess! (the crowd cheers) (Fireworks BANG) (and SPARK) Psy: But unfortunately they did not know that she's dead and the fairies put her into the high tower of the castle. (the crowds are unaware) (Sawyer was in bed) (and sleeping) Tia: Poor Belle. Kitty: She's asleep. Hannah: But dead. Tia: Dionna must have killed her. Hannah: Poor Isaac and Gypsy. They'll be heartbroken when they find out. Kitty: Got to do something. Tia: They won't be. Hannah: What do we do? Tia: We'll have the whole kingdom asleep. Come. Kitty: Good idea. (Song begins) (as the chorus sings) Chorus: Sleeping Beauty fair, Gold of sunshine in your hair Lips that shame the red, red rose Dreaming of true love in slumber repose (everyone is asleep) (Rocky yawn): So sleepy. (falls asleep) Chorus: One day he will come Riding over the dawn When you awaken to love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Beauty, sleep on One day you'll awaken to love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Beauty, sleep on (everyone falls asleep) (Top Cat yawns) (and falls asleep) Top Cat: Albert met some peasant girl in... (closes his eyes) (Tia gasps) Tia: Peasant girl? Yes, yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her? Top Cat: He's in love with her when he's... He's... (naps) Tia: Where, where? Top Cat: Once Upon... A Dream. Tia: Once upon a dr- the connection Belle! The prince! (She gets the point and goes to Kitty and Hannah) Tia: Girls! Come on! Let's go to the cottage! Kitty: Okay. Hannah: Let's go. Psy: So the fairies headed back to the cottage as fast as they could, But Albert got there first. (Albert arrives) (Danny goes to the door) (and knocks on it) Dionna: Come in. Danny: I'm in. (Door closes in on him) Danny: Brianna? (POUNCE) (FIGHTING SOUNDS) (Danny was tied up) (and gagged) (Dionna looks at him) Dionna: Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince! (Laughs evilly) Dionna: Away with him! (Danny gets dragged away) Dionna: But, gently, my pets. Gently. I have plans for our royal guest. Psy: Oh dear. The prince is in big trouble for good, Even the fairies were gonna have a big mission to do to save the kingdom the darkness of evil. (an evil laugh echoes) (The Tabby-Cat Sisters flies faster) (to the rescue) (They came to the cottage) (and found that Danny was gone) (They gasps) (in shock) Tabby-Cat Sisters: Maleficent! Hannah: She's got Albert! Tia: At the Forbidden Mountain. Kitty: Let me guess. At the Forbidden Castle. So we must go there. Tia: We can and we must. Hannah: Yeah. Come on. (Later they were at the Forbidden Mountain) (battling their way onward) Tia: There it is. Kitty: The Forbidden Mountain. Hannah: Shh... Tia: Not a sound. (They tiptoed then gasps) (in alarm) (A changeling was coming) (so they hid) (It looked around and walked back) (thinking it was something it heard) (They flew into a secret passage) (without getting seen) (They get bump into each changeling they gets in their way as they fly around) (trying to avoid) (They ran into scary gargoyles) (and ran) Tabby-Cat Sisters: Phew. (feel safe) (They see a light) (and gasp) (They look) (to see what's happening) (Changelings were dancing around a bonfire) (for a celebration) Dionna: It's ashame that Prince Albert is missing out on the celebration. Come, We'll go to the dungeon to cheer him up. (Tabby-Cat Sisters watch) (in shock) (They follow her) (to see what she's up to) (She heads to the dungeon) (to see what's up) (Danny sighs) (with sadness) Dionna: Oh, come now, Prince Albert. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you; you, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true. (Tabby-Cat Sisters peeks) (and gasps) Dionna: Behold, the King’s castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, ‘tis the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are ‘bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed… (Danny looks at her) Dionna: ...a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love’s first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all. (Danny gets angry and tries to struggles out of the chains) (and goes to bite her) (Dionna laughs evilly) (as Danny tries to break free) Hannah: Why you... (SNATCH!) (Raven looks back) (and blinks) (Shrugs) (thinking he may have heard something) Dionna: Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts. the door A most gratifying day. the dungeon, she locks the door For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well. (She leaves) (in a cheeky way) (Tabby-Cat Sisters watches her as she heads to her tower) (and departs) Tia: Okay. Kitty: Let's go. (They entered the room) Hannah: We're freeing you, Albert. (They break the chains) Danny: Yay! I'm free. Thanks, girls. Kitty: Wait, Albert. Danny: Oh yes. My things that I need. Tia: Besides the road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So, arm thyself with this Enchanted Shield of Virtue and this Mighty Sword of Truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Hannah: Let's go. Danny: Brianna, here we come. (They ran into the Raven) (who saw them) (Flies off) (to call out a warning) Danny: This way! Tia: Faster! Kitty: Quick! Hannah: Charge! (They gasps) (in shock) (Changelings charges) Changelings: Charge! Tia: Head for the hills! Kitty: Gangway! Danny: Retreat! Hannah: Yeow! (Danny jumps out the window) (onto Samson) (Changelings push down some rocks) (toward the heroes) Tia: Look out! Kitty: Boulders! (POOF!) Kitty: Ta-dah! Tia: Bubbles. Hannah: Piece of cake. (Changelings shoot their arrows at them) Hannah: Incoming arrows! (POOF!) Danny: Flowers! (He hopped on Samson and rides off) (and race away) (Changelings dumped a cauldron of hot water over them) Danny: Incoming hot water! (POOF!) Danny: Voila! Tia: Rainbow. Kitty: Bon appetit! (Raven caws) Hannah: Stop that Raven! (She shoot her magic at it as it dodges) (until POOF!) (It became stone) (and was stuck) Isabella: That'll stone him up. Sylvester: Good job, Tabby Cat Sisters! Hannah: There. Kitty: That'll hold him. (Dionna came out) Dionna: What is going on out here?! (She gasps) Dionna: Raven, what's happened to you? (Danny escapes) Dionna: Goodness! He's escaped! How can this be?! (Draw bridge goes up) Tia: Drawbridge going up! Kitty: Watch out Albert! Hannah: Magic! (Danny jumped over the gap) Tia: Yeehaw! (Danny kept going) (to reach his goal) Tia: Hurry! Hurry, Albert! Kitty: Full speed! (Lightning strikes) Hannah: Yeow! (They escaped the mountain in time) Danny: We made it! (They head to the castle) Dionna: Oh yeah? We'll see about that. (She makes up a spell) (POOF!) Dionna: A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom! Now, go with the curse and serve me well! 'Round the King’s castle, cast my spell! (POOF!) (a forest of thorns appears) Danny: Huh? Oh no! (snarls angrily at the forest) (Dionna laughs evilly) Dionna: Think you can try to cut through them? (Danny cuts through the forest) (with his sword) (SLICE) (BAM) (BREAK) (ZAP) (Danny got through) (CRACKLE) Dionna: No! It cannot be! (POOF) (She zooms to the castle) (and blocks the heroes' path) Dionna: Now shall I deal with you and me, Dear Prince? Of all the powers of hell! Danny: Bring it on! Think you're real tough? And still got the power? Face me! (BOOM!) (POOF!) (Danny and the Tabby-Cat Sisters gasps) Danny: You sure a cowardly dragon to face me alone! (Nighmare Moon laughs evilly) (and goes to attack Danny) (Danny swings) (his sword) (The forest catches on fire) (during Nightmare Moon blowing flames) Danny: Oh dear! (goes to fight Nightmare Moon) Tia: Up! Up this way! Kitty: Hurry! (Danny climbs up) Hannah: Hit her hard! Kitty: Careful! Tia: Watch out! (BAM!) (SNAP!) Tia: The mighty sword of truth lies swith and sure, The evil dead and good in view. Hannah: Fire! (JAB) Hannah: Gotcha! (Nighmare Moon screams) (in a Wilhelm scream) (She falls) (with a Goofy Yodel) (CRASH) (POOF) (Danny looks down) (and sees his sword) (And dead Dionna) (with her cloak shown) Danny: That'll teach her. (smirks) (Sees the castle) (and goes up to it) (He enters the castle) (and goes to Sawyer) Danny: Brianna. (Sawyer is asleep) (Danny kissed her) (to wake her up) (She wakes up) (and sees Danny) Sawyer: Prince Albert? Danny: Princess Brianna! (Tabby-Cat Sisters cheered) (and clapped) (Crowd cheered) (and clapped) Psy: And so the spell was broken and the evil Maleficent is defeated and came morning. (Dionna's cloak and Danny's sword is found) (Everyone wakes up) (and yawns) (Thomas awakens and yawns) (and stretches) Thomas: Ramses, As you were saying. Top Cat: I was? Oh, yes. Well, after all, buddy, this is the fourteenth century. Thomas: I know it is. Top Cat: Well, to come right to the point, my son says he’s going to marry… (Trumpet blows) (FANFARE!) Hannah: Look. Come and see. Kitty: Now what's up? Tia: Here they come. Kitty: Oh! Thomas: It's Brianna! She's here! Hannah: Told you so! (Danny and Sawyer came in) (and arrived) (Top Cat gasps) (in shock) Top Cat: And Albert. (They bowed down) (and winked) (Sawyer walks towards Thomas and Duchess) (who are delighted) Top Cat: What does this mean boy? (KISS!) (Danny and Sawyer start dancing as the Sleeping Beauty Ballet plays) (beautifully) Top Cat: I... I don't understand. (feels puzzled) (Thomas moves to the rhythm) (and as Duchess does the same) (Tia does too) (and while Kitty does the same) Top Cat: Oh well. (Hannah does the same) Isabella: It's so beautiful. Sylvester: Romantic too. Tia: Why, Fauna. Kitty: Gosh, Flora. Tia: What? Hannah: Goodness, Fauna. Kitty: I just love happy endings. Tia: Yes. Me too. And... Huh? Sparkle? Unsparkle it. (POOF) Hannah: Much better. (Song begins) (and plays) Chorus: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam Yet I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream (song plays onward) (They keep dancing) (and singing) (Then they kiss) (and hug each other) Psy: And so... They lived happily ever after. The End. (The End) (Curtains close) (and shut) (Crowd cheered) (and clapped) (Curtains open) (wide) (The who cast bows down) (and winked) Stephen Squirrelsky: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you all. Sandy: That was an excellent performance. Isabella: It really was. Sylvester: Well done for Danny saving the day. I hope Dionna is still alright. Isabella: It's only acting and pretending. Sylvester: Oh, right. I remember. And so is Nightmare Moon. (Cheering goes on) (and claps) (Scene ends) (and stops) Sawyer: Thanks for seeing it. Danny: And I hope we can do more spoof traveling more often. (The Tabby Cat Sisters Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts